Sovereign
Summary Sovereign is a colossal starship originally believed to be a geth dreadnought commanded by the rogue Spectre Saren Arterius. In reality, it is the vanguard for the Reaper fleet laying dormant in dark space, and has but one goal: the return of the Reapers and eradication of advanced organic life. It spent several hundred years gathering allies and making plans until launching an attack on the Citadel with a geth fleet and Saren. Sovereign and the geth defeated the Citadel Defense Fleet, but were ultimately stopped by Commander Shepard and the Systems Alliance Fifth Fleet, resulting in Sovereign's destruction. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, likely Low 7-B Name: Sovereign, Nazara Origin: Mass Effect Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown, possibly hundreds of millions of years old Classification: Reaper, Synthetic/Robot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Marksman (Thanks to targeting computers and correctors), Kinetic Barriers, Mass Manipulation (Can increase/decrease/fluctuate the mass of a given volume of space via mass effect fields), Mind Manipulation (In the form of Indoctrination), Possession (Able to possess the corpse of Saren Arterius), Energy Blasts, Flight and levitation Attack Potency: At least Large Town level. Its main gun is a magnetohydrodynamic cannon capable of delivering between 132 and 454 kilotons of energy (in the form of a stream of iron, tungsten, and uranium accelerated to a fraction of the speed of light) per shot, and the smaller weapons built into its legs are similarly powerful Speed: Massively FTL+ Flight Speed (Can travel 30 light-years in a day, faster under Mass Relay influence), FTL+ (the Human-Reaper (per the Reaper Brain war asset) is capable of "crunching unheard amounts of data in nanoseconds", Sovereign should be capable of the same due to being of the same class of Reaper, Likely Relativistic+ attack speed (a Reaper's main gun accelerates their composite molten iron-uranium-tungston projectile to a significant fraction of lightspeed per the codex); At least Massively Hypersonic as Sovereign's movement speed should be far greater than Commander Shepard, who is only a human and much smaller in size) Lifting Strength: Class G by virtue of size Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Town level+, possibly as high as City level. Able to withstand the combined firepower of an entire fleet for several minutes, and is not damaged or weakened by ramming a smaller ship in its way Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Several hundred meters with appendages; thousands of kilometers with its main magnetohydrodynamic weapons. Standard Equipment: Element Zero drive core, its main and extremity guns, Kinetic Barriers, targeting computers and correctors, a missile defense system that is similar to that of a GARDIAN laser defense grid. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. All Reapers possess a computer core capable of processing massive amounts of information in incredibly short times, and are able to integrate the millions of sapient minds contained within a Reaper capital ship. Weaknesses: Its kinetic barriers are not infinitely powerful; the full might of an organic fleet can destroy it, and the destruction of its possession avatar can cause a feedback loop that disables it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Indoctrination: Indoctrination is an attempt at controlling the opponents mind. It happens just by being near a Reaper or a Reaper artefact whether it's dead or not. The opponent begins to go insane and eventually is convinced that the Reapers should be obeyed. Strong willed people can resist the effects but eventually will be turned over time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mass Effect Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Robots Category:Spaceships Category:Forcefield Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Possession Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Tier 7